Jun's Revenge
Childhood Jun was born into the Hon clan as oldest child of a leader. As oldest of her father's children, she was to later succeed him and lead them. As child Jun was know for be silent which made many think she was quite shy. Curious and silent, Jun's childhood was one where she learned the hardship of being the heir. She had to learn the history of her clan, what was expected as being the future leader and her role in the clan. Most often Jun silently took in the lessons. Now and then she showed her curious side where she asked a lot of questions. But always Jun would become silent. Always watching, learning and observing. But rarely being in the spotlights. While Jun grew up, a conflict arose. With another part of the Hon clan, her father went to battle. The conflict was a long and bloody one where Hon against Hon fought each other on the field of battle. Knowing her role as heir and what was to be expected of her, Jun was to remain at home. Waiting for her father and brothers to come back from the conflict. Hopefully bearing trophies and stories of their victory, valor and courage. But as more came back, she never saw any of her brothers or her father again. They had been defeated and soon the enemy Hon came, demanding that the oldest child would marry one of theirs. Thus assimilating the defeated Hon clan of Jun into the rival Hon clan. Accepting her fate, Jun married to Yasuo Hon, the eldest son of the rival clan. While there was no event where the assimilated Hon's were being mistreated or viewed as different, Jun felt that it was her duty to avenge her father and siblings who had fallen in battle. Cause wolves don't howl alone and Jun wasn't willing to just let her father and brothers be forgotten. Bloodvow While the Hon clan started to grow, so did Jun. She became a decent looking young woman, but yet like in her childhood she was most of the somebody who silently watched from the background. She remained true to her role as Yasuo Hon, who eventually became the leader. Though he was a decent and just leader, Jun never loved him. But even so she remained as a faithful spouse and gave him two sons and one daughter. Jun wanted to name the sons to her father and oldest brother, but Yasuo denied her that right. Instead, he named them after the men who were responsible for taking the life of her beloved father and brothers. While Jun never brought the situation up again, she decided that she would start preparing her revenge. On an evening, Jun had send a man to let the others at Yasuo's court be known that she felt ill. This allowed her to silently make a bloodvow. Swearing on the names of her slain brothers and father and upon their honor that she would kill those who were responsible, Jun made the promise to the Great Wolf. And such she was bound to that single task as promises to the Great Wolf aren't lightly made. Ever since that day, Jun was preparing for her vengeance. Preparing While Jun had made the vow, she wasn't reckless or ignorant enough to think that she could just start avenging her brothers and father with murdering left and right. She would have to bid her time. The first thing she needed were allies. With the help of some faithful and loyal servants, Jun started to gather information about her future targets. Being cautious in who she trusted with tasks, she endured the 'yoke' of her 'enemies'. While she was in the inside torn and outraged, she remained calm and true to the laws as rules of her clan, being a 'loyal' wife. But even though some years passed, Jun somehow didn't seem to get pregnant. In some stories it is said that Jun prevented becoming pregnant by using knowledge of her servants or knowing herself to apply several medicines and herbs to prevent her from receiving any children. Another version claims that Jun went as far as removing her womb, though many don't believe that one. Striking Several years passed while Jun was bidding her time. Serving her husband as she should and making it clear that she harbored no rebellious ill will, Jun had suggested a feast to celebrate that the old rivals who had conquered her father's clan and how everybody enjoyed the peace. Seeing no reason to distrust the ever loyal woman, Yasuo went to his father. It was arranged that it would also be on that day that Yasuo would succeed his father, becoming the new leader. While the arrangements for the feast were made, Jun silently made her preparations. Again, here does the tale have several versions. In most Jun prepares most of the work herself. She offers Yasuo to arrange the food and drink, thus able to poison them. In other versions, she however asks this to several of her most trusted collaborators. In anyway, the food and drink would be poisoned and to remain true and loyal to the ways of her clan, Jun managed to convince several capable Hon warriors and nin to help her finish of Yasuo and his kin. With the feast starting, Jun offered her husband a dance. A signal as the music that was played at, starting to play the tune that Jun had requested. Alarming those who knew of the plan that it was time. Many kept an eye on Jun and Yasuo. Just a few moments before the tune would be over, Jun pulled out a slim dagger and proceeded to stab her husband in the neck, the steel blade sinking into the man's flesh as he was too surprised to react properly. His kin were also overwhelmed, being poisoned and weakened and thus no match for Jun and her allies. A short and bloody struggle came to be, but it was clear that Jun would win. With the bloodvow completed, she was proclaimed as leader of her clan. Even while she had done something that some Hon viewed as disgraceful, to betray another Hon in such a manner. Category:Hon Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Ancestor Worship Category:Stories Category:Myths